1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dish washing machine capable of overcoming a limitation by detecting a cause thereof when circulation of washing water is not smoothly performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dish washing machine is a home appliance which includes a body including a washing tub therein, a basket for accommodating dishes, a sump for storing washing water, a nozzle for spraying the washing water, and a circulation pump for supplying the washing water in the sump to the nozzle, and washes dishes by spraying washing water onto the dishes at a high pressure.
A certain level or more of washing water should flow into and be circulated through a circulation pump for a dish washing machine to smoothly perform operations such as washing, rinsing, and the like. However, when a problem occurs due to a variety of reasons such as an occurrence of bubbles, a filter blockage, or the like during a process in which washing water flows into the circulation pump, a circulation amount of the washing water is notably reduced.
Accordingly, when a phenomenon in which the circulation amount of the washing water is reduced occurs, it is necessary to detect a cause thereof and perform a proper operation for resolving the same.